


Needs Met

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry, Devil May Cry 5 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Neediness, Reader just needs and wants some love fight me, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: I wrote this during a really bad night I was having to give myself some comfort. Purely self-indulgent, so enjoy my mess lol.





	Needs Met

***

“V, please…”

You writhed, head pressing back into the pillow as his mouth ghosted over your neck and upper part of your chest.

“Use your words, darling,” he spoke out, almost like a demand.

A high whine choked out from your throat, rubbing your thighs together that were pinned by his own straddling you.

“P-please…touch me…”

“Touch you where?”

This cheeky bastard. That smirk was clear as he knew what he was doing to you. You rolled your head, attempting to shake it in defiance; but the ache in your body made you submit.

“Touch my breasts…please…”

He chuckled. “Was that really so hard to say?”

You don’t know the half of it, Shakespeare.

His hands were rather large compared to the plumpness of your chest, and his soft kneading made you keen and wiggle beneath him more. His palms ground ever so nicely against your pert nipples, sending bolts of electricity along your spine. But there wasn’t enough friction to your liking, since all he seemed to be doing was almost torturous for the aching need in your entire being.

A groan of frustration left you, as you wiggled underneath him more, your back arching to press further into his hands, as if hoping this would signal to him to do more.

It did; but he was going to make you work for it.

“What do you want, (Y/N)?”

If you weren’t so wound up, you would have glared directly at him. Instead, you crooned a high moan, far too needy sounding to your own ears.

“Lick them…”

“Lick what?”

Another smirk. Damn you, poet.

“My nipples…please, lick them…”

He chuckled, the vibration being felt all the way to your core.

He shifted down your body a bit, leaning forward to take a pert bud into his mouth, giving it a light suck at first. It was as if he pressed a button within you, that small stimulation making your core pulse. He lavished it with his tongue, using the fore and middle finger of his other hand to roll the one that was unattended by his mouth. Once he felt satisfied with the attention he gave the first one, he switched his hand with his mouth, doing the same to other.

Again, though he granted you the feeling you wished for, the need still stirred greater in your belly. You swore you would give yourself a burn with how much you were rubbing your thighs together.

As if he could clearly sense your issue, he let go of the nipple he was suckling with a pop, making a trail of kisses from your chest, along your neck, and up to your mouth where he swallowed a moan as he kissed you.

“All you need to do is tell me what you wish for me to do,” he whispered against your lips, his eyes locked with yours.

He could see the dark lust in them, but his eyes flickered down to your lips where you were gnawing on the bottom one. He pulled it from your teeth, nipping at it with his own, as he waited patiently for you to tell him where you wanted him next.

You bucked your hips up slightly, rubbing against him, but he pressed down with his own, keeping you in place.

“Words, (Y/N).”

You could scream with how frustrated you were feeling; but you also knew this was part of his master plan regardless. He was trying to get you to open up more about your wants, your needs. He wanted you to learn you could seek what you wanted from him instead of shying away and feeling like a bother to him.

You finally caved when his jade eyes glared down at you, knowing he wasn’t going to give in to you either.

You could feel your core dripping at this point, and all you wanted was his focus to be there.

“Please, V. Lick my…my cunt…”

His eyebrows shot up for a moment at your choice of words, but he smirked again, shifting down your legs to finally settle between your thighs.

“Such a naughty girl you are.”

He gave you a broad lick from entrance to clit, making your hips buck and your head press hard back with your mouth open in a silent gasp. He used his fore and middle finger to open you more for him, and he continued to lap at your entrance, his thumb rolling at the ball of nerves. He pressed tongue into you, wiggling it slightly, feeling your walls constrict around the muscle.

Your hands gripped at the pillow beneath your head, eyes closed as breathy moans left you.

His tongue was thrust in and out of you as he continued to roll your clit with his fingers, until he could feel your walls beginning to quiver. He replaced the muscle with two fingers, slipping into you with ease and making you see stars for a moment. He crooked them within you, finding that spongy mound, and rubbed rough circles against it as his lips met your clit and gave it a hard suck.

That was your undoing.

Your orgasm washed over you, making you gripped the bedsheets so hard you swore for a moment you could hear them ripping. High moans and gasp left you as you rode out your high, V’s fingers pumping in time with each pulse he felt inside of you.

Once your body went limp, your breath settling to soft pants, he pulled his fingers from you, licking them clean as he climb back atop you.

His dark eyes scanned over you, and a grin crept on his face.

“My masterpiece.”

You flushed an even deeper red, turning your face to the pillow, as you watched him unbuckle his belt and undo the front of his jeans. He pulled them down, letting his flush cock free from its confines.

“Do you wish for me to continue?”

His own need was incredibly apparent by how his chest seemed to be heaving and his tip weeping precum. But he still wanted to make sure you were the one satisfied.

“Yes V. Take me.”

“All too happy to oblige.”

He settled between your thighs one hand holding the underside of your thigh, while the other guided his tip to your entrance. His tip prodded at your folds, and still being incredibly sensitive, you let out a high gasp, shuttering slightly.

“So sensitive,” he teased, running his tip in circles against your clit.

Your head shook from side to side, hips rolling on their own accord back against him. He soon halted his teasing, pressing into your heat ever so slowly it made your toes curl into the mattress. He paused once to the hilt, showing an immense amount of self control at not just pounding into you right there.

Instead, he watched your face carefully, waiting for you to adjust and give him the permission to continue.

After a few fluttering breaths, and feeling that coil wind in your belly again, you gave him a nod, and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his head down to capture your lips in a kiss.

His pace was agonizingly slow at first, drawing out everything so he could relish in the feel of you. And along with that, stir your need more and more, til you were practically begging him to go faster.

“Such music to my ears,” he breathed, picking up his tempo, adjusting your hips against him so he went even deeper within you.

The heat in your belly grew hotter and hotter, as he went faster and faster, his tip hitting the inner most parts of you over and over again. Your fingers dug into his back, as another orgasm crashed down on your, making you see pure white.

“Fuh-uck! V! Oh, V!”

You repeated over and over, til your body finally limped against his, and you held onto him as he pressed into you a few more times, letting you go on the bed so he could pull out, his cum making white streams across your belly.

He gave himself a few more lazy strokes, as he looked down at you.

“Such a beautiful mess I have made of you. If only I could etch this in my book, for only my eyes to see.”

“Your eyes are the only one seeing this now,” you sighed, body too tired to even move.

“True. But for when I am away however…”

The look in his jade eyes made your stomach flip.

He disappeared into the bathroom for a moment, returning with a damp cloth to clean you up with. Once done, he curled into the bed with you, holding you close to his chest as he buried his nose in your hair.

“From now on,” he finally spoke after a few minutes of calm silence, “do not fear expressing your needs to me, my love. I will do all I can for you.”

You sighed, nodding, and nuzzled into his chest, planting a kiss on the tattooed skin there.

“I’ll remember that next time.”


End file.
